lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Lore Texts
Among the loot and treasures you may find in your adventures, there are books. These books, also known as lore texts, can contain flowery poems, tricky riddles, cooking recipes, journals of adventurers, stories of heroes and long lost Elven realms, and much more. They can be found in random chests, by killing NPCs or as a reward for completing mini-quests, but be aware, some lore texts can only be found on certain parts of the world. Note, that some books also exist in variants (see choose-options in the texts below). Note also, that books on servers may also have been written by other players or generated by the admins via commands. Those texts do not belong on this page, because they are not part of the mod itself. ---------- ---------- Creating and submitting your own lore texts: The lore texts were written by both the Mod Team and several contributors from the community. If you enjoy writing, you can submit your own texts too. To know more about the process, head over to this page. Note to authors: If you see your text on the list, but it isn't properly credited, feel free to make the necessary arrangements. A Hard Day's Work ----------------------------- Aldwyn's Diary ----------------------------- Ancient Sea-Gods ----------------------------- Annals of Khazad-dûm, Volume I ----------------------------- Annals of Khazad-dûm, Volume II ----------------------------- The Secret History ----------------------------- Brieg and the Haunted Wood ----------------------------- Bring me his head! ----------------------------- A Warning to All Bucklanders ----------------------------- Auction Notice ----------------------------- Of Cardolan ----------------------------- Of Clover ----------------------------- Dalish Recipes, p. 106 ----------------------------- Dalish Recipes, p. 175 ----------------------------- Dalish Recipes, p. 28 ----------------------------- Dalish Drinking Song ----------------------------- Dear Ohtar ----------------------------- On the Elves ----------------------------- Lamentation ----------------------------- My Dear Brother ----------------------------- The Fall of Gundabad ----------------------------- Flowers in the Dawn ----------------------------- A Letter from Elrond to Gil-galad ----------------------------- The Loss of a Companion ----------------------------- The Founding/History of ... (Gondor Village) ''' ----------------------------- The Southern Campaign ----------------------------- Poetry ----------------------------- Stuck Under the Sun ----------------------------- To Mother ----------------------------- Old Letter to a Brother ----------------------------- On Hell-flame ----------------------------- On Hithlain ----------------------------- One Last Warning ----------------------------- Invitation (1) ----------------------------- Invitation (2) ----------------------------- Invitation (3) ----------------------------- Invitation (4) Queer Behaviour ----------------------------- Notice of Interdiction ----------------------------- A Hobbit's To-do List ----------------------------- Visitor's Log ----------------------------- How to Make Kebab ----------------------------- Lament for an Ent ----------------------------- Lament of Númenor ----------------------------- The Lands of the Gulf ----------------------------- Last Feast of Timur ----------------------------- On Lembas ----------------------------- To ... (Letter about Denethor) ----------------------------- Letter of a Merchant ----------------------------- A Letter to the King (1) ----------------------------- A Second Letter to the King ' ----------------------------- 'A Third Letter to the King ' ----------------------------- '''Longbow Etiquette ----------------------------- Promising Riches ----------------------------- Troubling Roads ----------------------------- Expedition into the Misty Woods, Volume I ----------------------------- Expedition into the Misty Woods, Volume II ----------------------------- Expedition into the Misty Woods, Volume III ----------------------------- Expedition into the Misty Woods, Volume IV ----------------------------- Moving South ----------------------------- To Abadir, Prince of Khopazûl ----------------------------- A Warning ----------------------------- A Slave's Lament ----------------------------- Jewels among the Sands ----------------------------- Observations ----------------------------- Of the Kingdom of Doriath ----------------------------- Of Power ----------------------------- Off to Barad-dûr ----------------------------- Old Grudges ----------------------------- On our Eastern Kin ----------------------------- My Kill-list ----------------------------- Pancake Recipe ----------------------------- Lore of the Petty Ones II ----------------------------- Poem for Lórien ----------------------------- A Ranger's Guide, Volume I ----------------------------- A Ranger's Guide, Volume II ----------------------------- A Ranger's Guide, Volume III ----------------------------- The Mysterious Red Book ----------------------------- Concerning the Removal of Harad ----------------------------- A Riddle ----------------------------- On the Serpent Guard ----------------------------- Urbul's Guide to Slashing and Smashing ----------------------------- A Slave's Diary ----------------------------- Special ----------------------------- Tale of the Squirrel and the Spring-gnomes ----------------------------- Verses from the Taurelantë ----------------------------- On the Fallen Kingdom of the Sunwoods, Volume I ----------------------------- On the Fallen Kingdom of the Sunwoods, Volume II ----------------------------- On the Fallen Kingdom of the Sunwoods, Volume III ----------------------------- The Blue Wizards ----------------------------- The Brown Wizard ----------------------------- The Grey Wizard ---------------------------- The Shortlings ---------------------------- The Two Sisters ----------------------------- The White Wizard ----------------------------- The Yellow Sun ----------------------------- To Gríma ------------------------------ A letter to the King (2) ----------------------------- Tom Bombadil ----------------------------- The Tragedy of Harondor ----------------------------- Traveller's Tale, part one ----------------------------- Traveller's Tale, part two ----------------------------- Traveller's Tale, part three ----------------------------- Traveller's Tale, part four ----------------------------- Traveller's Tale, part five ----------------------------- Troll Gold ----------------------------- Troubling Times ----------------------------- True-silver ----------------------------- A Riddle ----------------------------- Umbar ----------------------------- There were Worms ----------------------------- The White Trees ----------------------------- The White Wolves of Winter ----------------------------- On the Wild Men Category:Gameplay Category:Items